Your iceblue eyes
by walkingthroughinfinity
Summary: one day when Hiccup is out flying with Toothless he meets a strange boy with white hair. The boy's name is Jack, Jack Frost and they become friends almost instantly. Hiccup is the only one who can see Jack and people are starting to believe that Hiccup has gone mad and when they find out that Hiccup is inloved with a boy, well... pitch comes to visit. (Not my coverart)


**I do not own **

**-How to train your dragon **

**or **

**-Rise of the guardians **

**HICCUP**

I was out flying on Toothless when a blizzard engulfed us "great day to fly without a sadel, don't you think Toothless?" I said sarcasticly and in that moment I was thrown off of Toothless back.

"AHHH- Oh thanks buddy!" but to my suprise Toothless was still flying above me looking like a question mark.

"W-what.. if you didn't catch me then who did?" I looked down and what I saw no one would belive,not even if they saw it themselves I had landed on what looked like a table made of snow.

"woah.. How-how did this get here? did you see it here before?" Toothless just looked at me. I got to my feet, looking around me but there was no strange activity going on well except that the blizzard had just randomly stoped.

"Toothless, help me get down from here" toothless cautiously flew closer and as I jumped back on his back the snow table dissapeard.

"well that wasn't wierd at all.." I said sarcasticaly "e-eh take us down Toothless" I said in an unsure voice, He flew us down. what was going on? first that blizzard just randomly stopped then a snow table appeared and now it's gone did I hit my head or something well apperantly not because Toothless looked just as confused. I got off of Toothless back and walked over to the old oak, I needed to think because either I was going crazy or something really wierd was happening I was hoping on the other alternative. Ice formed under my feet and I fell

"Okay this is not me being crazy! who's there? Astrid.. if this is your doing I will totally get you back for this" I looked around trying to see who was doing this but no one was to be seen and the snow? I couldn't explain the snow? Astrid couldn't just make a blizzard stop neither could she build a snow table and make it dissapear in a matter of seconds.. a cold breeze lifted me into the air.

"No put me down!" I Screamed. and to my surprise I landed safely on the ground again "Oh.. I.. Okay..." I looked around but there was no one there well except Toothless who I don't believe has snowpowers because he looked as surprised as me.

"Okay so is there somebody here doing this or is mother nature just going crazy?" I asked, more to myself then to some snowpower-person. silence. The lake froze to ice so I went closer to look if it was just my imagination so I bent down to touch it and yes it was solid ice. I looked up and it actually looked as if someone was writing something on the ice.

"J-a-c-k... Jack!" I exclaimed so I wasn't going crazy there was someone doing this and that someone was called Jack but there was no one around.

"So Jack.. was it? you wouldn't mind showing yourself, would you?" I asked out loud and to my surprise I got an answer.

"Yeah if you could actually see me that wouldn't be a problem.." A unkown voice said quietly, quickly I spun around to see to whom this voice belonged and there stood a tall sad guy, probablly a few years older than myself. He had white hair and iceblue eyes and he was wearing some kind of leather cape. He noticed me looking at him, he seemed suprised by this so he started walking towards me he stopped when we were standing nose against nose.

"Ahh! cold, cold cold!" I squeeked, the guy with the white hair stumbled backwords and with wide eyes he slowly came closer again " W-wait can you feel me?" he asked in an excited voice

"uh yeah.. and you're really, reallyyy cold!" I rubbed my nose while he flew into the air making it snow, great snow that is definitely gonna warm me up I thought anoyed but I couldnt help but to be amazed I mean this guy was flying, without a dragon!

"So this means you can see me!" The flying guy happily exclaimed, I scratched my head. This gut sure is wierd.. well atleast we have something in common I guess.

"yup I see you but could you please make it stop snowing?" I asked in a shaky voice, buhrr it's so cold! I tried to get warm by hugging myself. They guy with- uh.. I mean Jack blushed a little and made it stop snowing "I'm sorry but it's just that.. I've never met anyone who can actually see me, I mean I was just having a little fun with you and- I'm just so happy, sorry.."

"Oh no it's okay!" I assured him. We stood silent for a while. "well.. I have to get home now soo.." I started but he flew up to me putting a cold hand on my shoulder " no please don't go." we stood still like that for a while just looking into eachothers eyes.

"uhm well I guess you could come with me to my village?" I finally said breaking the awkward silence he let go of my shoulder with a smile as bright as the sun he made a loop in the air, he's kind of cute- I mean uh okay scratch that.

"Okay you can sit behind me" I said climbing on to Toothless back, Jack just laughed shaking his head then bursting into the sky "I'll fly but thank you" we flew next to each other but it didn't seem as if Toothless noticed him, "hmm wierd.." I said to myself

"Is that your village? wow look at all those dragons!" Jack pointed at my village looking like a kid on snoggletog "yeah that's my village" I said in a matter of fact tone, he nodded at me and then flew down to the dock, I flew after him. Toothless almost landed on him.

"woah toothless watch out you almost crushed him!" I screamed at Toothless but he just looked at me like a questionmark "don't give me that look" I said angrily. Jack touched my arm "It's okay he can't see me." I shook my head "ofcourse he saw you, he's not blind" I jumped down to Jack "I want to introduce you to someone, c'mon! eh.. Toothless go home or something we'll come after you in a while we'll just go to Astrid" Jack put a hand in the air "Eh I don't think you understand.. you're the only one who can see me.." Jack said in a sad voice but I wouldn't listen

"yeah, yeah you can drop the act now" I laughed "but-" he started "Oh there she is! Hey Astrid! I want you to meet my new friend, Jack! Jack this is Astrid" I smiled but Astrid just looked at me.

"So where is this Jack?" She wondered I just laughed pointing at Jack " right next to me" Astrid rolled her eyes "seriously Hiccup I have beter things to do" Jack sighed and started walking towards Astrid but didn't stop he just walked right through her, I gasped "I told you you're the only one who sees me.." I looked at him I could see how sad and lonely he was "I'm sorry Jack.." I say feeling guilty for kind of rubbing it in his face.

Astrid cleared her throat "Hello Hiccup.. you in there? who are you talking to?" I just shook my head at her, grabbing Jack's arm showing him the way to my house

"You know I really am sorry Jack I didnt believe you.. " I said after a while of silence Jack scratched the back of his head smiling at me "don't worry about it I'm used to it, Im just happy that you can see me" He said happily. phew he wasn't angry at me

"well if I'm the only one who can see you than maybe we should go inside so that it doesn't look like I'm talking to myself" I laughed a little unsure He laughed full hearted and loud "you're probablly right, they'll think you're crazy!" he laughed. maybe I am I thought to myself. I showed him the way to my room we both slumped down on my bed letting out a deep breath then looking at eachother starting to laugh The hours passed and we talked about everything between sky and earth. Jack was a really funny guy, he knew exactly what to say to make me laugh.

whiping away tears from laughing I looked out of my window "Wow It's already dark I didn't even notice it, I think I'll go to sleep now I'm super tired" I said yawning Jack chuckled a little starting to get up "Wait.. you could stay here tonight if you want to?" I surprissed myself by saying, aperently I didn't just surprise myself because Jack looked at me with raised eyebrows "really?" he asked me "yes you can stay" I answered honestly because I really did want him to stay.

**THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU'D MAKE ME SUPER DUPER HAPPY IF YOU'D LEAVE ME A COMMENT THANK YOU****


End file.
